Weekend Getaway
by Lori - SixteenOzs
Summary: Mark/Elizabeth (Follows Power Trip): While spending the weekend at a bed and breakfast, Mark and Elizabeth reflect on their relationship and make a decision about their family's future.


Weekend Getaway  
By: Lori (SixteenOzs)  
  
DISCLAIMER: "ER," the characters and situations depicted within are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant c Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. The story presented here is written solely for entertainment purposes, and the author is not making a profit.  
  
Please do not post or redistribute without the disclaimer above, or without the consent of the author.  
  
Feedback is welcome. Please send all questions, comments or criticisms to SixteenOzs02@yahoo.com   
  
SUMMARY: While spending the weekend at a bed and breakfast, Mark and Elizabeth reflect on their relationship and make a decision about their family's future.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
BACKGROUND: This story is set in August 2005, about two weeks after Power Trip. Mark and Elizabeth are living in Chicago, working at County and raising their four year-old son, David. The last episode that applies to this series is "April Showers."  
  
PREVIOUSLY IN THIS SERIES: Elizabeth struggled to balance her career and spend enough time with David, but ultimately decided to apply for Chief of Surgery. Mark also applied for a position as Chief of Emergency Medicine. Elizabeth suggested the possibility of having another child, and reported that Isabelle would be visiting.  
  
Prior installments of this series, along with all of my Mark and Elizabeth and Mark and Susan stories can be found at my website: http://www.geocities.com/sixteenozs02/fanfiction.htm  
  
ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: I would like to take this opportunity to thank Ros, Cari and EpneBelle for their invaluable help in looking at scenes as I completed them and giving me such great feedback. Thank you so much!!  
  
*****  
  
Mark folded his arms across his chest and grinned as he leaned against the doorframe and watched his wife.  
  
"Come on! Tell me the bloody thing was saved!" Elizabeth muttered as she smacked the side of the computer monitor with her right hand.  
  
"Experiencing technical difficulties?" he questioned with a laugh.  
  
She looked up sharply at the sound of his voice. "The damn thing has crashed four times in the last two hours. After restarting each time, I finally finished the bloody department status report Weaver wanted, and it crashed again!"  
  
"Well, I think that's going to have to wait until after our meeting," Mark pointed out as he checked his watch. "We've got five minutes."  
  
With a frustrated sigh, she pushed the chair back from the desk and stood. "You're not nervous about this?"  
  
"Not really," he admitted with a shrug.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If I get the job, that's great, I'd love to have it. But being completely honest, I have to say that I'm pretty happy as an ER Attending, so if I don't get Chief, I'll live. I applied and gave it my best, there's nothing else for me to do now. The rest is left to the Board," he explained.  
  
She nodded thoughtfully. "I understand that, and that's fine for you, but I really want this job, Mark. If I don't get it, I'm not sure what I'll do. After all, with a full time Chief of Surgery, there's not much need for an Associate Chief."  
  
"You're worried about job security?" he questioned curiously. He knew she'd been on edge the past week or so as they waited for the Board to make its decisions, but she'd never mentioned this.  
  
"A little, yeah," she admitted somewhat reluctantly. "I just keep thinking about the first few years I was here. First, when Romano wouldn't renew my fellowship, then when I didn't get the trauma fellowship. I just remember being worried about how I'd be able to stay in the country."  
  
Grinning, Mark reminded her, "You don't have that problem now."  
  
Not realizing what he meant, she questioned, "Why?"  
  
"For one thing, we're married. For another, your son was born here in Chicago, so he's an American citizen," he explained with a laugh.  
  
"I know," she nodded, "but it's more than just that. It's the thought of being in career limbo, not knowing what I'm going to do, where I'm going to go."  
  
He smiled softly as he reached out and gently caressed her cheek. "The Board is crazy if they don't make you Chief of Surgery. You are, without a doubt, the best candidate they had. But even if you don't get this job, any other hospital would jump at the chance you have you on staff. You are the best surgeon I have ever met."  
  
"I know you're biased, but thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Anytime," he promised. Kissing her lightly, he added, "Now we've got about two minutes. And you know how Weaver gets if we're late."  
  
Reaching for his hand, she laced her fingers with his. "Let's go."  
  
Kerry was already seated in the otherwise empty conference room when Mark and Elizabeth arrived a few moments later.   
  
"Mark, Elizabeth, please, come in," Kerry said as she greeted them. "Have a seat."  
  
"So, what's all this about?" Mark wondered as he pulled out a chair and held it for Elizabeth, then sat down himself.  
  
Kerry paused, then smiled as she simply said, "Congratulations."  
  
Elizabeth regarded her hesitantly, almost as if she was afraid to hope this meant what she thought it did.  
  
Mark finally asked the question his wife was thinking. "Does this mean we got the jobs?"  
  
"Yes," Kerry confirmed. "The Board voted yesterday afternoon to make you the Chief of Emergency Medicine and Chief of Surgery, respectively."  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth said with a soft smile.  
  
"Yes," Mark agreed. "Thanks, Kerry."  
  
"There's nothing to thank me for," Kerry admitted. "The Board asked for my opinion, and I just told them the truth: you both know your departments inside and out, the staff likes and respects you and no one could run these departments better."  
  
Remembering the numerous differences they had over the years, Mark had to admit Kerry's show of support surprised him, but he didn't doubt her sincerity. "Thank you," he repeated. "That means a lot."  
  
"You're welcome," Kerry nodded with a smile. Opening the folders lying on the table in front of her, she withdrew two documents, then slid them across the table. "These are the hospital's standard employment contracts for department chiefs. I'll be honest and tell you that there is some room for negotiation, on salary as well as benefits. Why don't you meet with your attorney, go over everything and we'll meet next week to discuss any changes? As soon as the contracts are signed, the hospital will hold a press conference and you'll take over."  
  
Elizabeth questioned, "Simple as that?"  
  
"Simple as that," Kerry confirmed. "Just a word of advice, at the press conference, be prepared to field at least a few questions about your marriage, your family and how you'll balance that with your work."  
  
"You really think they'll ask about that?" Mark wondered.  
  
"Definitely. County naming a new Chief of Surgery and Chief of Emergency Medicine isn't really news. But the fact that you're married makes for a much better 'human interest' piece, which means the media will probably jump on it," Kerry explained.  
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment, then agreed, "I suppose that does make sense."  
  
As she stood up, Kerry commented, "That was all I had. Do either of you have any questions?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
"Not right now," Mark replied with a shrug.  
  
Just before they reached the door of the conference room, Elizabeth spoke. "Actually, I do have one question. Should we keep this quiet around the hospital until the official announcement is made?"  
  
Kerry considered this, then said, "I think that would be best."  
  
"No problem," Elizabeth smiled as they left the room.  
  
Kerry headed in the direction of the elevators, as Mark and Elizabeth walked towards her office.  
  
Elizabeth closed the door as soon as they entered the office. Tossing the employment contracts on her desk, she turned to face her husband. A huge smile crossed her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and exclaimed, "Yes!"  
  
"I knew you'd get it!" Mark reminded her.  
  
She shook her head slightly, then corrected him, "WE got it."  
  
"Yes, we did," he confirmed as he lowered his lips to hers. She responded immediately, pulling him closer and increasing the intensity of the kiss. As they finally parted, he chuckled, "I like the effect this promotion seems to be having on you."  
  
"Just wait until we get to the inn tomorrow night," she grinned mischievously.  
  
Grinning back, he pointed out, "If you keep this up, I don't know if I can wait."  
  
"It'll be worth it, trust me," she whispered in his ear before pulling away from him and walking behind her desk. Looking through the Rolodex for their attorney's phone number, she commented, "I'm going to call Claudia to see if she can take a look at these contracts for us. Do you want to pick David up from daycare, then we'll go to lunch?  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you back up here in a few minutes," he said before giving her a quick kiss and leaving the office.  
  
*****  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Elizabeth turned away from the United Airlines counter at O'Hare Airport and walked back to her seat near the long row of windows overlooking the tarmac.  
  
"Any word on your mother's flight?" Mark wondered a few moments later as he and David returned from a trip to the bathroom.  
  
"It's delayed," Elizabeth reported. "For some reason it was late leaving London, then there was a storm over the Atlantic so the plane had to fly around that, then she missed her connection and had to catch a later one. The latest report is that it should be here in half an hour."  
  
Grinning, Mark commented, "Isn't that what they said half an hour ago?"  
  
Elizabeth just glared at him in response.   
  
"Well, at least she had the layover in Newark, so we won't have to wait for her to clear customs here," he offered.  
  
"True," she agreed. Turning to David, Elizabeth was surprised to see mustard smeared across his face. Turning back to Mark, she questioned, "You got him a pretzel?"  
  
"He was hungry," Mark argued.  
  
"But we're going out tonight with Mother. I don't want him to ruin his dinner."  
  
"We left the hospital before David had his afternoon snack, and we still have to take your mother to her hotel and get her checked in before we can go to the restaurant," Mark pointed out. "I don't think a pretzel will do that much damage to his appetite."  
  
"That's right. I forgot he takes after you, and can eat anything he wants without gaining an ounce," Elizabeth teased.  
  
Mark just laughed before he asked, "Did you ever hear back from Claudia about our contracts?"  
  
"She called me this afternoon, and had a messenger come over to the hospital to pick them up," Elizabeth nodded. "She's leaving tomorrow for a family reunion, but will be back Monday. I told her that was fine since we're going out of town this weekend as well. She said she'd take the contracts with her, look over them and make a few notes. We set up a meeting in her office Monday at ten to discuss everything."  
  
"That works for me. I just need to make sure someone can cover the ER."  
  
"I already talked to Kerry," Elizabeth added. "I told her we'd both need to be off to meet with our attorney and she said she'd take care of everything at the hospital."  
  
"Even better," he chuckled.  
  
"When's Grandma going to get here?" David asked impatiently as he finished eating his pretzel.   
  
"She'll be here soon," Mark promised while reaching for a napkin and wiping the mustard from David's face. "Why don't you watch the planes until she gets here?"  
  
"Cool!" David agreed excitedly as he ran over to the terminal window and pressed his nose against the glass.  
  
"He really loves this, doesn't he?" Mark commented as he watched their son.  
  
"Watching the planes?" Elizabeth questioned with a grin as she looked at her husband out of the corner of her eye. "I think that's something else he inherited from his father."  
  
Looking at her curiously, Mark inquired, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I've seen the way you get every time we fly somewhere," she reminded him. "Your father was a Navy pilot, you almost joined NASA, you jump at the chance to go on a rotation with Med-Flight. You love to fly, and so does your son."  
  
Mark pondered this for a few moments, then admitted, "Yeah, you're probably right. Dad always wanted me to go into the Navy, and for a while, I guess I thought I'd be a pilot."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"I needed glasses," he lamented with a sigh.  
  
Grinning, she suggested, "Maybe David will have my eyesight."  
  
"Maybe," he smiled in agreement. Standing up, he said, "I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Elizabeth watched as her husband walked over to the window and knelt next to their son, then he began to explain the differences between the planes taxiing around the tarmac. She smiled. From the way David looked at Mark, Elizabeth could tell he was at that stage where he wanted to grow up to be just like his father. If that did happen, she had to admit she would be very proud. They both meant everything to her.  
  
She continued to watch them for the next twenty minutes, until she heard the announcement that her mother's flight had arrived. Walking over to the terminal window, she smiled as pointed to the jet that was taxiing towards the gate and asked David, "Guess who's on that plane?"  
  
"Grandma?" he questioned excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Grandma," Elizabeth confirmed with a smile.  
  
Isabelle was one of the first passengers to disembark from the aircraft. As soon as David saw her, he broke away from his parents. "Grandma!"  
  
"David!" Isabelle exclaimed as she picked him up and balanced his weight on her hip. "I missed you so much!"  
  
Wrapping his arms around her neck, he kissed her cheek. "I missed you, too!"  
  
Moving away from the other passengers who were entering the terminal, Isabelle carried David to where Mark and Elizabeth were waiting. "I can't believe how much he's grown," she remarked.  
  
"As fast as he's growing out of his clothes, I can!" Elizabeth laughed. "How was your flight?"  
  
"Once we were finally able to take off, it was fine, except for a bit of turbulence." Sitting David down, she gave her daughter and son-in-law each a brief hug, then studied them carefully. Finally, she observed, "You both look disgustingly happy. Elizabeth, are you pregnant?"  
  
"Mother!" Elizabeth groaned. "No!"  
  
Chuckling softly, Mark whispered in her ear, "At least not yet."  
  
Elizabeth turned sharply to look at him. Ever since she first brought up the idea of having another baby, it seemed as if they'd never been able to find enough time to seriously talk about it. In addition to the chance to spend a little time alone together, that was one of the reasons she was looking forward to this weekend. But no matter what they decided, she wasn't ready to share that with her mother at the moment. Looking at Mark, she saw the mischievous look dancing in his dark brown eyes. Desperately trying not to smile, she softly hissed, "I thought we were waiting to discuss that this weekend!"  
  
Mark just laughed, prompting Isabelle to question, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"He didn't say anything, Mother. At least nothing worth repeating," Elizabeth said, grinning at her husband.  
  
Isabelle regarded them warily, aware that something was going on, but not able to figure out just what it was. "Well you're both obviously happy about something. So what is it?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled proudly as she announced, "You are now looking at the new Chief of Emergency Medicine and Chief of Surgery at County General Hospital."  
  
"You were both promoted?" Isabelle questioned, her expression a mixture of surprise and delight. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth said with a soft smile.  
  
"I didn't even know you were being considered for promotions," Isabelle remarked.  
  
Somewhat apologetically, Elizabeth explained, "We didn't want to say anything until we knew we had the jobs."  
  
"It's quite all right," Isabelle assured her daughter. "I'm very happy for both of you. You certainly deserve this."  
  
Smiling, Mark said, "Thanks, Isabelle."   
  
Pulling on the hem of Isabelle's suit jacket, David asked, "Grandma, did you bring me a present?"  
  
"David!" Elizabeth chided.  
  
"Oh, Elizabeth, let him be!" Isabelle chuckled. Kneeling down to David's level, she said, "Of course I brought you something! Is it okay if I wait to give it to you when we get to my hotel?"  
  
"Can you tell me what it is now?" David asked sweetly.  
  
Isabelle laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so. That would spoil the surprise."  
  
"But, Grandma!" David whined.  
  
"David!" Mark said in a warning tone. "I think you should be thanking your grandmother for bringing you a present in the first place."  
  
Sheepishly, David looked to Isabelle and said, "Thank you very much, Grandma."  
  
"You're very welcome," Isabelle smiled. As she extended her hand to David, she said, "Now let's see if we can get your mummy and daddy to take us to the hotel and you can find out what I got you."  
  
With his free hand, David reached for his father and began dragging them through the terminal. "Come on, Daddy!" he implored. "Let's go!"  
  
Jogging to catch up with them, Elizabeth slipped her arm around the back of Mark's waist. Smiling faintly, she feebly joked, "I guess this means I don't count anymore."  
  
Mark let go of David's hand, allowing him walk ahead with Isabelle as they headed towards baggage claim. As he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, Mark assured her, "You'll always count. To him, and to me. He just hasn't seen his grandmother since Christmas, and she has presents for him."  
  
Laughing softly at herself, Elizabeth admitted, "I just liked it better when I was the only woman in his life."  
  
"You're the only woman in my life," he promised. After a moment, he chuckled as he added, "Well... other than Rachel."  
  
"I suppose I'll just have to learn to share," she smiled.  
  
"But this weekend, I'm all yours," he pointed out before kissing her briefly.  
  
"And I can't wait!"  
  
*****  
  
Leaving the restaurant later that evening, Isabelle remarked, "That was wonderful. Thank you."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Mark carefully shifted David's weight from one shoulder to the other, then reached in his pocket and handed the valet his ticket.  
  
"Is he asleep?" Elizabeth wondered.  
  
"Almost," Mark confirmed.  
  
"Mother, would you mind if we just dropped you off at the hotel and didn't go up to your suite?" Elizabeth questioned. "It'll be easier if we can let David sleep in the backseat, then move him to his bed when we get home."  
  
"That's fine," Isabelle assured her. "Would you rather I meet you at the hospital or at your house tomorrow?"  
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Our plan is to leave the hospital at four, come home, drop off David, pick up our bags and leave for the inn. But since the hotel isn't that far from the hospital, we could pick you up on the way home. It wouldn't be a problem. I'll just give you a call before we leave work."  
  
"Sure. That sounds fine."  
  
Reaching in her purse, Elizabeth pulled out a set of keys and handed them to her mother. "I meant to give these to you earlier. It's a set of keys to our house. One for the deadbolt and one for the door. I figured you'd need them going in and out with David all weekend."  
  
"Thank you," Isabelle replied as she tucked the keys securely in her own handbag.  
  
"You want to drive, or should I?" Mark asked Elizabeth as the valet pulled their Expedition to the curb.  
  
"You drive. I'll ride in the back with David," Elizabeth answered as she opened the back door.  
  
Mark gently placed David in the center of the back seat and fastened his seat belt, then Elizabeth climbed in next to her son. After adjusting her own seatbelt, she carefully wrapped her arm around David and cradled him next to her side.  
  
Forty minutes later, Mark pulled the Expedition into their driveway and shut off the engine. Leaning back in the driver's seat, Mark sighed and stretched slightly. "Now we have to get him upstairs, don't we?"  
  
"Afraid so," Elizabeth chuckled softly.  
  
Mark carried David towards the house while Elizabeth unlocked the front door. Deciding to forego David's bath since he was already asleep, they took him directly to bed. As Mark tried to change David into his pajamas, the little boy awoke slightly. "Daddy? Where's bear?" he mumbled.  
  
Looking around the room, Mark answered, "Bear-Bear's right there on your pillow, waiting for you to go to bed."  
  
"No," he said sleepily as he shook his head, "Rodney."  
  
"Rodney?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"The bear your mother gave him tonight," Mark supplied.  
  
With a sigh, Elizabeth admitted, "I think he's still in the car. I'll go get him."  
  
"Thanks. I'll have him in bed when you get back."  
  
Elizabeth returned a few minutes later and tucked the bear next to their son, then smiled as he immediately reached for the bear and pulled him closer before snuggling under the blankets.  
  
Stepping behind her, Mark wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Whispering in her ear, he gently said, "Come on, we'd better get out of here."  
  
"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed as they turned off the lamp and left the room.  
  
Taking her hand, Mark started towards their bedroom. "How about you? You ready for bed?"  
  
"I wish," she said with a soft sigh as she stopped walking and stood in the hallway. "I've got too much to do tonight, and you need to pack."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he questioned, a confused expression on his face.  
  
He could be adorable when he was clueless, but this time, Elizabeth just gave him a look as if it should be completely obvious. "Mark, I need to make the lists for Mother, all of the emergency numbers she may need, our cell phones, pagers, the inn, David's pediatrician, the ER, Carter, poison control, the police, the fire department, the paramedics. Not to mention David's schedule, his likes and dislikes, allergies and how to fix the meals I'm leaving in the refrigerator."  
  
He just chuckled as he watched her. "Don't you think you're going a bit overboard? We're only going to be gone for two days."  
  
"No, Mark, I am not going overboard," she replied sharply. "This is the first time we've ever left him alone. I want to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible. I don't want him getting upset, and I don't want Mother getting flustered if she doesn't know what to do."  
  
He slipped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Gently pushing her hair back from her face, he wondered, "Are you sure you're not overreacting, just a little bit? David's adores Isabelle, he'll be fine with her. And I remember your mother on our wedding day. She seemed pretty capable of handling whatever was thrown at her. Besides, she raised you, and you turned out pretty well."  
  
"The credit for that goes to my nannies and the boarding school," she huffed.  
  
"Elizabeth," he said pointedly.  
  
She sighed heavily, but finally admitted, "Okay, maybe I am overreacting, just a little. It's-it's just that I remember everything that happened while I was pregnant with him."  
  
"I know," he assured her, "But sooner or later, we are going to have to let go, to let him find his own independence."  
  
"Why can't it be later, rather than sooner?" she lamented.  
  
Grinning, he suggested, "Because it would be pretty embarrassing if he had to have his parents sleeping on the floor of his college doom room?"  
  
"That's not funny," she remarked, even while trying not to laugh.  
  
"You'll still feel better if you make the lists for your mother, won't you?" he questioned in a concerned tone.  
  
Nodding sheepishly, she admitted, "Yeah, I think I will."  
  
"Go ahead," he grinned as he nodded towards the office. "And since I know you hate it when I wait until the last minute to pack, I'll take care of as much as I can tonight."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered softly, just before their lips met. The kiss slowly ended, and she promised, "I'll try to be to bed soon."  
  
*****  
  
"The bags are loaded," Mark reported as he entered their house the next afternoon. "Ready to go?"  
  
"As soon as I make sure Mother doesn't have any questions," Elizabeth replied absently as she once again reviewed the lists she had prepared.  
  
Grinning, he teased, "You mean as soon as you give her the final exam on your instruction manual?"  
  
"I'm just being thorough," she pointed out.   
  
"If you say so," he laughed. Walking to the foot of the stairs, he called, "David, we're getting ready to leave."  
  
A few moments later, David bounded down the stairs, pulling Isabelle along behind him. "Where are we going, Daddy?"  
  
Kneeling down to his son's level, Mark explained, "Mommy and I are going away this weekend. Remember? We talked to you about this on Wednesday."  
  
"I can't go with you?" David questioned sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Buddy," Mark said sympathetically. "This is a grown-up vacation. But you're going to stay here with Grandma, and you're going to have lots of fun."  
  
Still not consoled, David inquired, "When are you coming home?"  
  
"Sunday."  
  
"When's that?"  
  
Mark thought for a moment, trying to figure out the easiest way to explain it. "It's not tomorrow, but the day after that. So, Grandma will read you a story before bed tonight and tomorrow night, but then Mommy and I will be home the next night."  
  
"I don't want you to go," David said tearfully.  
  
"Oh, Sweetheart," Elizabeth whispered as she walked over to them and picked up their son. Even though she still had her own doubts, she assured him, "You'll be fine. You and Grandma will have fun, and you can tell Daddy and me all about it when we get back."  
  
Walking over to her daughter and her grandson, Isabelle lightly wiped a tear from David's cheek. "Your mummy and daddy are right. We're going to have a lot of fun this weekend. You know about the planets up in the sky, right?" As David nodded, she continued, "Well, if you look in the right place tonight, you can see Jupiter. That's the fifth planet from the sun. Earth is the third. I have a few friends at the planetarium, so I checked with them, and they said we could come and look through their big telescope to see it. Wouldn't you like to do that?"  
  
"Yeah," David agreed quietly, almost reluctantly.  
  
"You'll be okay," Elizabeth said as she stroked David's hair. "And Daddy and I will call you tonight, and again tomorrow."  
  
"And you'll be back the next day, right?" David questioned with a smile.  
  
"Right," Elizabeth confirmed, smiling back.  
  
"You want to walk out with us to the car?" Mark wondered.  
  
"Yea!" David replied as she began to squirm in his mother's arms, a sure sign that he wanted her to put him down.  
  
Elizabeth complied with his silent request, then picked up her purse. As she and her mother followed Mark and David, she asked, "Are you sure you have everything covered? If you have any questions, Mark and I are both taking our cell phones. I've left those numbers, along with the number for the inn, the number for the hospital, for one of our friends who works in the ER and the all of the other emergency numbers."  
  
"Elizabeth, you're going to be gone for two days. I think I can handle things," Isabelle laughed.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and gave her mother a wary look. "Mother, please, just remember that David's only four years old. I'm sure he'll enjoy going to the planetarium tonight, just don't expect too much from him. He's very bright, but he's still young. He might not completely understand everything you're trying to teach him, and you may have to repeat things."  
  
Isabelle chuckled in amusement. "Elizabeth, please! I know he's young, but I have spent a very good portion of my life lecturing, teaching students."  
  
"But that's just it... he's not one of your students. He's a little boy." Elizabeth pointed out, still remembering all of the mornings she had to sit through quizzes during breakfast following her mother's astronomy lessons the night before.  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth, I do realize that," Isabelle said a bit curtly.  
  
Having heard most of the conversation that was taking place behind him, Mark stopped and turned to his wife. Slipping an arm around her waist, he said, "I'm sure David will be fine with your mother."  
  
Elizabeth gave a tight, unconvincing nod in response. "Just call us if you need anything."  
  
"I will," Isabelle assured her daughter. "But you both just need to worry about relaxing and enjoying your weekend together."  
  
"Thanks," Mark smiled. Turning to David, he wondered, "Are you going to be good for Grandma?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy," he nodded solemnly.  
  
"Good," Mark chuckled. "I love you, Buddy."  
  
"I love you, too, Daddy!" David said while wrapping his arms around his father's neck and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"We'll be home, soon," Elizabeth assured her son as she embraced him in a hug. Kissing the side of his head, she whispered, "I love you."  
  
Giving her a kiss on the cheek, David whispered back, "I love you, Mommy."  
  
A few moments later, Mark backed the Expedition out of the driveway.   
  
Elizabeth pressed the button, prompting the passenger window to slide down. Waving gently, she called, "Bye, Sweetheart."  
  
"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy!"  
  
As the SUV began to pull away from the house, Elizabeth's eyes remained fixed on their son, who took his grandmother's hand while walking back to the front door.  
  
Mark glanced in her direction, then reached out and covered her hand with his. "He's going to be okay. Neither one of us would be able to leave him if we didn't believe that."  
  
Looking to her husband, she drew in a deep breath and smiled softly. "I know. It's just hard."  
  
Chuckling, Mark commented, "You know, I think this may actually be harder on you than it is on him."  
  
"You may be right," she laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Elizabeth stirred in the passenger seat as Mark applied the breaks and made the right-hand turn into the inn. "Are we there?" she murmured.  
  
"Yeah," Mark confirmed as he pulled to a stop in front of the deceptively small-looking Cape Cod. "And it only took an hour and eighteen minutes. The person who gave me directions said it would take an hour and a half."  
  
Elizabeth just chuckled as she opened the door. Looking around the grounds of the inn, she drew in a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air. "It is definitely official."  
  
"What's official?" he wondered as he opened the back door and retrieved their bags.   
  
"You are in charge of all of our future vacation plans. It's beautiful here, Mark," she said softly as she stepped closer and kissed him tenderly.  
  
Smiling as they started up the steps towards the porch, he replied, "I'm glad you like it. We deserve this weekend."  
  
After checking in, they were shown to their room, known as the "Enchanted Treehouse Suite." Entering the suite, they found an elegant staircase that wrapped around a large pine tree, and a shower on the first floor.   
  
Elizabeth gasped softly as they reached the top of the stairs. "Mark, it's lovely," she breathed.  
  
The walls, stenciled with roses and tulips, sloped towards the ceiling. A double whirlpool sat to the right of the doorway, and a queen-sized bed stood beyond that. Hues of green, rose and cream decorated the room, accented by birdhouses, watering cans, baskets and willow twig furniture. Honeysuckle vines, wisteria flowers and miniature white lights hung above the bed and sitting area. There was also a doorway that led out onto a private deck.  
  
As she walked through the suite, she took in the luxurious and romantic surroundings. Finally stopping next to a table in the sitting area, she explored the contents of the complimentary gift basket. "Wine and cheese," she reported.  
  
"Since we're in Wisconsin, I suppose that's only fitting," he laughed.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she looked around once more. "This is perfect."  
  
He placed the bags on the bed, then stepped closer to her. Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and whispered, "Now it is."  
  
"So, what should we do first?" she inquired.  
  
They watched each other for a moment, then both grinned as they simultaneously said, "Bath!"  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth sighed contentedly as she settled into Mark's embrace amid the warm water and fragrant bubbles. "We never have to leave here, do we?" she wondered after a few moments.  
  
"No. Your mother can raise David. Kerry will run the hospital. And that leaves you and me right here."  
  
She chuckled softly. "At this moment, I can live with that. I can definitely live with that."  
  
"I don't even think I can remember the last time we were alone together like this," he admitted.  
  
After thinking for a few moments, she replied, "Probably our camping trip to the Wisconsin Dells, September, 2000."  
  
Pouring them each a glass of wine from the bottle next to the tub, he laughed. "Yeah, I remember that trip. And that reminds me... under NO circumstances are you even to CONSIDER picking a wild flower bouquet on this trip."  
  
She laughed as she turned to look at him. Coyly she commented, "I thought you liked it when I played doctor."  
  
"I do, but that's still not an experience I'm looking to repeat," he replied with a laugh as he drank from his wineglass.  
  
Sighing contentedly as she once again rested against her husband's chest, Elizabeth reached for her wineglass and absently ran her finger around its rim.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he wondered as he pushed a damp tendril behind her ear.  
  
A small smile found its way across her face. "Do you remember when David was little, when we'd put him down for a nap in the afternoon?"  
  
"Then go take a 'nap' ourselves?" he grinned.  
  
She tipped her head back as she laughed. "That's funny, because I don't remember getting that much sleep."  
  
"Well, if I'm recalling correctly, sleep wasn't exactly the point!"  
  
"Unfortunately it's getting harder to sneak around and find time for ourselves now that David is getting older and more aware of what's going on around him," she commented nostalgically.  
  
He hesitated a moment, before adding, "Harder still if we have another baby."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you still want to have another baby?" he asked carefully.  
  
She considered this for some time before sighing heavily. "That, I don't know. There is a part of me that would love to have another baby. But then there's this rational, sensible side that can't stop thinking about all of the reasons we shouldn't."  
  
Curiously, he wondered, "Like what?"  
  
She exhaled slowly, then shifted slightly to look at him. "Do you mind if we wait and talk about this tomorrow? I've got you all to myself for a change. I just want to enjoy that without worrying about anything else."  
  
"I think that can be arranged," he whispered as he kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose, before finally pressing his lips to hers.  
  
Over an hour and a half later, Elizabeth wrapped a thick terry cloth robe around her body and tied the belt at her waist. Sinking into the corner of the loveseat, she wondered, "What should we do for dinner? I'm getting hungry, but I really don't feel like getting ready to go out."  
  
"I thought you might say that," Mark chuckled as he picked up the phone.  
  
"What are you up to?" she questioned while watching him curiously.  
  
"This is Mark Greene," he said into the phone. "Could you please bring our dinner... Thanks."  
  
"A bed and breakfast with room service? I'm impressed," she commented with a grin.  
  
"Not quite room service, but I think you'll enjoy it."  
  
"If what I've seen so far this weekend is any indication, I'm sure I'll enjoy it," she assured him.  
  
Stepping closer to her, he reached for her hand and pulled her up so that she was standing to face him. "While we're waiting for dinner, would you like to check out the view from our balcony?"  
  
She sighed softly, then said, "I should really call David and see how he's doing with Mother."  
  
He smile as he caressed her cheek. "I'm sure they're both fine."  
  
"I'll still feel better if I call," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Okay," he chuckled as he walked over and picked up her cell phone. Handing it to her, he said, "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," she whispered while dialing the number for their house. After four rings, the answering machine picked up. "Hi, David. It's Mommy. Daddy and I were just calling to see if you and Grandma were having fun, and to make sure you're being good. I guess you're not there right now. Have Grandma call us when you get home. She has the numbers for the inn and our cell phones."  
  
Ending the call, Elizabeth sighed apprehensively before looking to her husband. "No answer. Do you think we should try calling someone, to see if they're okay?"  
  
Mark took her hands in his. "I'm sure they're fine. Didn't your mother say she was going to take David to the planetarium? It's only eight o'clock, they're probably just not back yet."  
  
"I hope you're right," she said unconvincingly.  
  
"I am," he promised. "Come on, let's go out on the balcony and do a little star gazing of our own before dinner."  
  
Almost reluctantly, she allowed him to lead her out the French doors and onto their private balcony. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist before resting his head against hers. "What do you think?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I think it's wonderful," she replied softly.  
  
"So why can I still feel that you're tense?" Mark questioned with concern.  
  
Elizabeth considered this for a few moments, then suggested, "It's just taking me a while to unwind."  
  
"I'll just have to see if I can speed that process along after dinner," he murmured while placing a trail of gentle kisses along her neck.  
  
A throaty laugh escaped her lips as she said, "Well, I can assure you that you are off to an excellent start."  
  
Hearing a knock from the first floor of their suite, he said, "That's dinner. Wait here while I get everything set up."  
  
She looked at him curiously, but nodded as he went back inside. Leaning against the railing, she drew in a slow deep breath. Mark was right. They hadn't had a weekend alone together in ages, David was fine with her mother and all she needed to do was relax and enjoy herself.  
  
"Okay, you can come in," Mark called a few minutes later.  
  
Elizabeth gasped softly as she stepped into the room, which was dark, except for the glow of the fireplace, the miniature white lights in the garland around the ceiling and numerous candles flickering about. A pastel-colored patchwork quilt had been placed on the floor in the sitting area and a virtual feast was spread across it.  
  
"What have you done?" she questioned in amazement.  
  
"Dinner is served," he grinned as he took her hand and drew her to the quilt.  
  
*****  
  
Elizabeth licked the last of the whipped cream from Mark's chin, then pressed her lips to his. "Thank you for dinner," she whispered as the kiss ended, "and dessert was wonderful."  
  
Kissing her again, he murmured his agreement, "Yes, it was."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "So, what do you have planned tomorrow?"  
  
He smiled as he looked at her and wondered "What makes you think I have something planned?"  
  
"Just a hunch," she grinned.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted, "I thought we just might see what sounded good in the morning, maybe go for a hike around the lake, or try out lawn chess or croquet."  
  
"Perfect," she agreed with a smile while lightly trailing her fingers across his chest.  
  
They laid together in silence for several moments as he gently ran his hand over her bare skin. Finally, he wondered, "Are you going to change before we go to sleep?"  
  
Her eyes met his, and a seductive smile crossed her face. "Why bother? It's not like we have to worry about David coming in during the night."  
  
"Does that mean you finally decided to stop worrying about leaving him with your mother?" Mark chuckled.  
  
"Yes," she admitted reluctantly. "Even though David was practically falling asleep on the phone tonight, I could tell he had a great time at the planetarium."  
  
She tried to stifle a yawn, prompting him to ask, "Tired?"  
  
"After staying up last night to ensure everything was in order for Mother, my shift this morning and our little 'workout' after dinner, yeah, I think it's safe to say I'm worn out," she laughed.  
  
He drew her closer, then kissed her tenderly. Pulling the quilt around them, he whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," she repeated softly as she relaxed into his embrace.  
  
*****  
  
As he awoke the next morning, Mark had to smile as he looked at his wife. She was nestled amid the quilt and pillows, her back to him. Turning on his side, he watched her for several moments before gently brushing her hair back from her face and nuzzling against the back of her neck.  
  
"Mmm," she murmured a few moments latter, "you'd better not be trying to wake me up."  
  
Chuckling, he wondered, "And why is that?"  
  
"Because this is the first Saturday morning in ages where I haven't had to worry about getting up to go to work or to fix breakfast for a rambunctious four year-old," she mumbled. "I plan to make the most of that."  
  
"I've got a few ideas as to how we could make the most of this morning myself," he reminded her with a teasing laugh.  
  
Still not opening her eyes, she turned over, rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. "I'm still resting up after last night," she reminded him with a sleepy grin.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead, then gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Go back to sleep," he whispered softly.  
  
*****   
  
"Everything looks so incredibly wonderful," Elizabeth remarked later that morning as they filled their plates from the breakfast buffet in the dining room.  
  
"It does," Mark confirmed. "Why don't you take our plates outside and find a table while I get our drinks?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Juice?" he wondered.  
  
She smiled softly at how well he knew her. Because she tended to drink a lot of coffee at the hospital, she tried to avoid it when she wasn't working. "Please."  
  
Leaving the dining room, Elizabeth stepped onto the stone patio and made her way over to a small wrought-iron table for two. She looked around the picturesque grounds and drew in a deep breath of the fresh air, which was surprisingly cool for mid-August. It was the perfect weather for a hike around the lake, before the afternoon sun began to warm things.  
  
"Well, good morning, there!" an annoyingly chipper voice called out.  
  
Turning in the direction of the voice, Elizabeth saw a petite woman in her mid-thirties with carefully styled blonde hair and way too much makeup.  
  
"Good morning," Elizabeth replied tightly, hesitant to begin a conversation with this woman, who, unfortunately, sat down at the next table.  
  
"I'm Mitzi Donnelley," she said, while extending her hand. "I'm here with my husband, James. He's getting our breakfasts now."  
  
"Elizabeth Corday."  
  
"Where are you from?" Mitzi inquired.  
  
"Chicago."  
  
"Really? Us, too!" Mitzi exclaimed. "What do you do there?"  
  
"My husband and I are both doctors."  
  
"What a coincidence! My husband is a doctor! A plastic surgeon, actually. He has the second largest practice in the city!" she bragged.  
  
Elizabeth drew in a deep breath while trying to figure out a way to end this conversation politely.  
  
Before Elizabeth could come with a solution, Mitzi interrupted her thoughts. "What field do you practice in?"   
  
"I'm Chief of Surgery at County General, and my husband is Chief of Emergency Medicine," Elizabeth replied proudly.  
  
"Oh, you work at County," Mitzi said, barely trying to conceal her disdain.  
  
Elizabeth clenched her jaw and drew in a deep breath to avoid saying something she knew she'd regret. Tightly, she replied, "It's the only Level One trauma center in Chicago, which is where we both have the strongest interest."  
  
A disgusted expression crossed Mitzi's face as she asked, "So, you, uh, you treat people who have been shot or in bad car accidents?"  
  
"Yes, that is part of it," Elizabeth replied while trying to hide a smile. "What about you? What do you do?"  
  
"I stay at home with our son, James, Junior. He's two. Do you have any children?"  
  
"A son who's four and a step-daughter that's sixteen," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Miss me?" Mark inquired as he approached them. After placing the glasses he was carrying on the table, he leaned over and gave his wife a quick, yet tender, kiss.  
  
"Always," she whispered. Deciding she'd better make the introductions before Mitzi resumed her inquisition, she said, "Mark, I'd like you to meet Mitzi Donnelley. Mitzi, this is my husband, Mark Greene."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Mark said as he extended his hand.  
  
Mitzi smiled as she shook his hand, then turned to Elizabeth. "I thought you said your name was Corday."  
  
"It is," Elizabeth confirmed. "I continued to use my maiden name after we were married. It made things a lot easier at the hospital, since we do quite a bit of work together."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
As Mark sat down, Elizabeth gave him a knowing look when she said, "Mitzi's husband is a cosmetic surgeon in Chicago."  
  
"Plastic surgeon," Mitzi corrected.  
  
Mark flashed a quick grin as he understood exactly what she was trying to tell him. At the hospital, plastic surgeons were those who were called in to minimize scarring or to aid accident and burn victims. Cosmetic surgeons were those who usually only performed nose jobs, tummy tucks and breast enhancements.  
  
"Elizabeth tells me you have a four year-old son. Is he enrolled at the Hamilton Academy?"  
  
Mark looked a bit confused, but shook his head. "No. He'll be starting preschool at St. Andrew's in the fall."  
  
"Oh, we already have our little James on the wait list for Hamilton. It's the best preschool in Chicago for future doctors. They firmly believe in immersing a child in science at an early age. James will be starting there when he turns four."  
  
"We'd prefer to let our son choose his own career path," Elizabeth pointed out curtly. "We're both very satisfied with our careers, but we realize that medicine may not be best for him."  
  
Somehow they managed to make it through breakfast, listening to Mitzi and James brag and boast about everything they'd ever done and every place they'd ever been. Needing a few minutes reprieve, Elizabeth looked to her husband and said, "I just have to have another one of those cranberry muffins. Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"I'll take a chocolate chip muffin," he grinned.  
  
Before Elizabeth could even stand up, Mitzi said, "I normally don't splurge like this, but I think I'll join you in getting those muffins."  
  
Elizabeth groaned inwardly and shot a pleading look in Mark's direction before walking towards the house with Mitzi.  
  
Once inside, Mitzi watched curiously as Elizabeth reached for the muffins. A moment later, she commented, "You know, if you're ever considering liposuction, you should really give James a call. He can do wonders! That's how I've managed to stay a size two."  
  
Too shocked to reply, Elizabeth just stood there as she watched Mitzi leave the dining room and return to the patio.  
  
*****  
  
Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth flung open the door to their suite and pounded up the stairs. Mark had a pretty good idea that their breakfast "companions" were the problem, so he just followed a safe distance behind.  
  
"Thank God we got away from that woman! If I'd had to put up with her for another minute, one of us wouldn't have made it out alive!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she paced about the room.  
  
Stepping in front of her, Mark slipped one arm around her waist and used his other hand to brush a lock of hair from her face. "Hey," he said softly, "we're here to relax this weekend. So that means we're not going to worry about Mitzi and James. But just be on the safe side, we'll make sure we avoid them until we leave."  
  
Elizabeth sighed in exasperation. "I just can't stand people like that."   
  
"I know. I can't either. But they're not worth the energy it takes to get all worked up about it," he offered. "So, why don't we go for a hike along the lake to work off some of this frustration?"  
  
A reluctant smile crossed her face. "As long as we don't run into them!"   
  
"Not to worry," he grinned. "While you two were inside getting the muffins, James said they were going to Old World Wisconsin, this place that recreates farm life from the 1870s, or something like that."  
  
"In that case, a hike sounds absolutely perfect," Elizabeth laughed.  
  
*****  
  
They had been hiking for almost an hour when Mark wondered, "Ready for a break?"  
  
"Definitely," Elizabeth replied as she found a shady spot not too far from the water's edge and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
Unzipping the bag he was carrying, he withdrew two bottles. Offering one to her, he said, "Water?"  
  
"Thanks," she smiled softly. After taking in their surroundings for several minutes, she said, "I can't believe how quiet it is here. The only thing you can hear are the birds and the water."  
  
Chuckling, he wondered, "You don't miss the sound of the El rumbling through?"  
  
"No," she laughed.  
  
Sitting down next to her, he quietly said, "So."  
  
"So," she repeated with a smile.  
  
"Do you want to have another baby?" he grinned.  
  
She drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before answering. "Yes and no."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked curiously before taking a drink of water.  
  
She considered this for several minutes. "For a long time, my career was the only thing that really mattered to me. I never thought it was possible to love anyone, to need anyone, like I need you and David. He's growing up so fast, and I hate it. When he was a baby, I was so tired, so afraid I wasn't going to be a good mother, I actually forgot to enjoy being a mother. I'd like to think that if we had another child, that's at least one mistake I won't repeat."  
  
He smiled softly as he thought about her words. "You're right. After being with David, I realize just how much I missed with Rachel. I know a lot of it was because I was a med. student when she was a baby, but that's not an excuse."  
  
"Rachel knows how much you love her," she reminded him, "and just in case she has forgotten, she's arriving tomorrow and after a week at soccer camp, you'll be able to spend the next week with her."  
  
"Thanks," he replied quietly. "So, that's why you think we should have another baby. Why do you think we shouldn't?"  
  
With a sad smile, she admitted, "It seems easier to think of those reasons."  
  
"Feedings at two in the morning?" he suggested with a grin.  
  
"Diaper changes at four."  
  
"Crying for absolutely no ascertainable reason."  
  
"Spit-up as you're walking out the door."  
  
"Sleeping in ten-minute shifts."  
  
"Fevers."  
  
"Potty-training."  
  
Elizabeth stopped and thought for a moment before saying, "Even though we went through all of that with David, there were still some pretty wonderful moments."  
  
Mark grinned. "Remember his first word?"  
  
"You're never going to let me forget that he said 'Da-da' first, are you?" she teased.  
  
He just laughed. "His first steps."  
  
"The first time he used the potty all by himself," she said, smiling as she remembered the sight of their son running down the hall wearing only his tee-shirt, shouting, "I go potty!"  
  
"What about that time he was going to make you a cake and ended up covering the entire kitchen in flour?"  
  
"He has the most inconvenient sense of timing, but I still love it when he climbs into bed with us. I could spend hours watching the two of you sleep," she confessed softly.  
  
Reaching out, he gently brushed back a stray tendril of hair that the wind had blown in her face. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"What about work? We're both in charge of entire departments now. I don't think it'll go over to well if I go to Kerry in less than a year and tell her I'm going to need a couple months off for maternity leave," she lamented.  
  
"She can't take the job away just because you need to go on maternity leave," he reminded her.  
  
Staring out at the water, she nodded. "I know. It's-it's just that I remember what it was like when I had David. Romano was a sexist, pompous ass, but he was right about one thing: surgery is definitely an 'old-boys network.'"  
  
"That may be true," he conceded, "but you made it to the top of that network. You call the shots. So you'll assign a few more procedures and spend a little more time in your office. That doesn't change the fact that you're in charge. Even if someone else takes over as interim Chief while you're off, the job is still yours and it will be waiting for you when you come back. Besides, didn't you once tell me that you've already proven that a pregnant surgeon can be competent?"  
  
"Did I say that?" she questioned skeptically.  
  
"Yes, you did," he confirmed. "And I also believed you said that once was enough, that you didn't need to prove it again."  
  
"In that case, it must have been the hormones talking," she concluded with a grin.  
  
"Sure," he laughed.   
  
As they sat in silence by the lake, he studied her carefully for a few moments, then commented, "Work isn't the only thing you're worried about, is it?"  
  
She smiled slightly at how well he knew her. "No. What about us?"  
  
"You mean the fact that this is the first weekend we've been alone together since before David was born?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah," she replied quietly.  
  
"But have the last four years really been that bad?" He allowed her to ponder that a moment before adding, "You mean more to me today than you did the day we were married. I've never felt this close to anyone."  
  
"I feel the same way about you. You know that, don't you?" she whispered.  
  
"I do," he assured her.  
  
She smiled. "You're right."  
  
"About what?" he asked with a confused look.  
  
"The last four years haven't been that bad. In fact, they've been pretty incredible. Maybe we just need to remember to make time for ourselves."  
  
"I think that's all we can do."  
  
She chuckled softly. "You know, I've noticed my mother seems to be visiting more often, even cutting back on her work a bit. I really think she's enjoying this grandmother thing. Whenever she comes, she usually stays at least two weeks. We could start doing this more, sneaking away for a few days, leaving David with her."  
  
"I think that could work," he smiled.  
  
Hesitantly, she wondered, "Do you really think we could make this work? Having another baby?"  
  
"I can't promise that it'll be easy. There'll probably be plenty of sleepless nights, and days where we don't even feel human. But I think we can do it, and I think it will all be worth it each time we hold this baby," he said softly.  
  
A reflexive smile spread across her face as she thought about that. "What about David? Will be okay with this?"  
  
"Remember a few months ago when he kept talking about how he wanted a baby brother to play with? It'll take some adjustment, just because he's been an only child for over four years and hasn't had to share our attention with anyone else, but as long as we make time for him, I don't think it'll be a problem."  
  
Elizabeth directed her attention to the lake and watched as a pair of ducks swam along the edge of the water. Drawing in a deep breath, she thought about what a new baby in their lives would mean. There was quiet a bit they still needed to figure out, and it wouldn't always be easy, she knew that; but something about it just felt right.  
  
As they sat together in a companionable silence, Mark studied the remarkable woman he was lucky enough to have as his wife. Finally, with a lopsided grin on his face, he wondered, "So, do you want to have another baby?"  
  
Turning to look at him, she smiled. "Yes."  
  
He reached behind her head and gently caressed the back of her neck before pulling her lips to his. Once the kiss slowly came to an end, he whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
After a moment, Mark stood and offered his hand. "If we want to make it into town in time to have lunch and catch the ferry back to the inn, we should probably get going."  
  
She allowed him to help her stand, then grinned, "So, let's go."  
  
*****  
  
Mark unlocked the door to their suite just before the clouds opened and torrents of rain pummeled the inn.  
  
"We just did make it inside in time," Elizabeth laughed as they made their way up the stairs.  
  
Walking to the window, Mark surveyed the grounds, then commented, "I suppose lawn chess is out for the afternoon."  
  
"I think that's fairly safe to say," she smiled, "but I'm so full from lunch that there's a lot to be said for just curling up and watching the rain."  
  
Mark chuckled as he stepped behind his wife and slipped his arms around her waist. Lightly kissing the back of her neck, he confessed, "Now, there's an idea I could really get behind."  
  
Turning slightly so that she was facing him, she chuckled as she said, "I thought you might."  
  
A few minutes later, Mark stretched out on the bed, and Elizabeth rested her head on his chest. From there, they could watch the storm raging outside.  
  
Lightly tracing an imaginary line along her jaw, he wondered, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"The baby," she admitted somewhat self-consciously.  
  
"You're really happy about this, aren't you?" he questioned with a smile.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered. "You?"  
  
"Of course," he confirmed.  
  
"Do you remember earlier, when I said part of the reason I wanted to have another baby was just so that I could enjoy those first years?" Off his nod, she continued, "I was just thinking I actually might be able to enjoy being pregnant this time."  
  
He grew quiet as he gently brushed her hair back from her face. After several moments, he softly said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Confused, she propped herself up on one arm and turned to look at him. From the expression on his face, she suddenly realized exactly what he was thinking. She closed her eyes and sighed softly before looking back to him a few moments later. "Mark, no," she said seriously, "that's not what I meant. I was actually thinking about my malpractice suit."  
  
"But still, the trips to New York, the surgery, taking care of me; that didn't make things any easier for you," he pointed out.  
  
Looking deeply into his eyes, she firmly said, "The only thing that mattered to me then - the only thing that still matters to me - is that you're here. I would go through anything to ensure that."  
  
He turned away from her and sighed heavily. Several moments passed before he wondered, "Do you realize that we never really talked about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The tumor. Almost every discussion we've ever had has been on a medical level, discussing treatment options and therapies. We never talked about the personal side, about what it meant for us. We both knew, but we never said anything," he said quietly as he stared at the ceiling.   
  
She closed her eyes as she thought about what he said. He was right. From the time he first told her the diagnosis, they'd both known how serious it was. They both knew that it could kill him. But she'd been too afraid to talk about that. Every time he tried to bring it up, she'd change the subject or remind him that that he needed to be thinking about getting better.  
  
"I know," she finally admitted in a whisper, "and I'm sorry."  
  
It was his turned to look confused. "Elizabeth, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't talk about it then," she said as her voice broke. "I couldn't even think about it. We'd just gotten engaged, we were planning our life together, I was pregnant and facing a major malpractice suit. I couldn't begin to imagine what I'd do without you. To be honest, I still can't."  
  
"The last thing I ever want to do is leave you and David," he promised. "I just hope you know how much you mean to me, how much I love you."  
  
"We do," she assured him while tenderly caressing his cheek. "But you're doing wonderfully. It's been nearly five years, and there's no sign of a recurrence. Dr. Burke has said everything looks great at each of your check-ups."  
  
He drew in a slow, deep breath as he offered a hesitant nod. "I know, but there's no guarantee that there won't be a recurrence."  
  
"No," she conceded, "but there are a lot of things for which we have no guarantees. We just have to make the most of each and every day that we do have together."  
  
He closed his eyes and considered her words as he used his fingers to gently comb her think red curls. Several minutes passed before he quietly said, "I just realized something."  
  
"What's that?" she wondered curiously, as she once again rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Deciding to have another baby is the first major commitment we've made since I got sick." Seeing her confused expression, he explained, "We were engaged, we had the house and you were pregnant when I found out I was sick. We really haven't made any major commitments since then."  
  
"And you don't want that?" she questioned hesitantly.  
  
"No," he replied immediately. "It's not that I don't want it. It's... it's just that I don't want to leave you alone with that."  
  
She lightly stroked his cheek. A look of determination filled her emerald eyes as she resolutely said, "I'm willing to take that chance."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "Besides, I have a feeling you're going to be stuck with me for quite a while to come."  
  
"Oh, really?" he grinned.  
  
"Really," she whispered before gently pressing her lips to his. Turning serious, she wondered, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's... it's just sometimes I..." he trailed off.  
  
"I know. I do, too," she admitted, "but we can't worry about that. If we did, we'd be too afraid to live our lives."  
  
He smiled softly in response.  
  
Lacing her fingers with his, she said, "Come on. Let's watch the storm."  
  
She settled deeper into his embrace; listening to the beating of his heart, watching the rain pelt the windows and just enjoying the feel of his touch as he traced aimless patterns on her back.  
  
*****  
  
Elizabeth stirred slightly, then checked her watch and was surprised to realize they'd been asleep for almost an hour and a half. Deciding to let Mark sleep while she took a shower, she carefully eased off the bed.  
  
She returned twenty minutes later to find him just as he'd been when she left. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she tenderly caressed his cheek before lowering her lips to his.  
  
He stirred a moment later. "Mmm... my favorite way to wake up."  
  
"I know," she chuckled. "You'd better go take a shower. We don't want to be late for our dinner reservation."  
  
"Can I convince you to join me?" he wondered with his best "puppy-dog" look.  
  
As difficult as it was for her to resist that look, she smiled as she shook her head. "I've already taken my shower."  
  
Sitting up, he began to lightly kiss her neck. "Are you sure I can't change you mind?"  
  
"Mark," she murmured in protest. Her resolve was rapidly crumbling, and she knew that if he didn't stop this pleasurable torment soon, they would never make it to dinner on time. Finally, she drew in a deep breath and wondered, "How about a rain check?"  
  
Reluctantly pulling back, he grinned as he said, "This had better be good."  
  
"A bath after dinner?"  
  
"That just might work," he laughed as he stood up and started down the stairs towards the shower.  
  
Still smiling, Elizabeth moved to the dressing table and began the arduous task of drying her thick red curls without having them turn into a mass of frizz. Once that was completed, she retrieved the lavender sheath dress she planned to wear to dinner and hung it next to the floor-length mirror. She untied the belt on the thick terry cloth robe she was wearing, and allowed it to slip over her shoulders before falling to the floor.  
  
Staring into the mirror, she critically regarded her reflection; the breasts that weren't quite as firm as they once were, the hips that were fuller, the stretch marks that never completely faded. As much as she wanted to have another baby, she had to admit that she was not looking forward to the toll it would take on her body.  
  
Mark stopped as he reached the top of the stairs, smiling as he watched his wife, before she realized he was there. A moment later, he walked closer and softly said, "You're beautiful."  
  
Elizabeth turned sharply in his direction and gasped slightly. "Mark. I didn't hear you come up."  
  
He watched her curiously as she turned her back to him and reached for her robe, wrapping it securely around her body. Something was definitely amiss, and it took him a moment to realize what it was. In the six years they'd been together, he wasn't sure he'd ever seen her so self-conscious around him. They'd always been so comfortable around one another, even from the first night they spent together.  
  
His voice was filled with concern as he asked, "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"  
  
With her back still to him, she quickly said, "Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"I know better than that," he said pointedly.  
  
Several long moments passed before she hesitantly wondered, "Do you think I should consider liposuction?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said, laughing at the absurdity of the suggestion.  
  
When she didn't reply, he suddenly realized she wasn't joking. Stepping closer, he carefully turned her so that she was facing him. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged, her eyes still not meeting his. "I guess I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"What brought this on?"  
  
She bit her lip and stared at the floor. "This morning, when Mitzi and I went back into the dining room this morning for the muffins, she told me that if I ever wanted liposuction, I should contact James."  
  
Gently lifting her chin so that he could look into her eyes, he seriously said, "Elizabeth, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."  
  
She huffed. "You're just saying that because you have to."  
  
"Elizabeth. You know me better than that," he reminded her firmly. "You don't need liposuction. You don't need anything. You just have to be you. That's the woman I fell in love with, that's the woman I can't imagine living without and that's the woman I want to grow old with."  
  
"You really mean that?" she questioned skeptically.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and smiled before kissing her tenderly. As the kiss ended a moment later, he whispered, "Of course I mean that."  
  
With a soft sigh, she rested her head against his chest and allowed herself to relax.  
  
Grinning, he added, "Besides, I'd never let James near you with a knife."  
  
The laughter in his voice piqued her curiosity. "Why not?"  
  
"Did you see Mitzi's face? I don't think the woman's been able to blink for the last five years," he said mischievously.  
  
"Mark!" she chided while trying desperately now to laugh.  
  
He turned serious as he caressed her cheek. "Elizabeth, you don't need plastic surgery. You're perfect, just the way you are."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I suppose I just needed to hear that."  
  
"I'll be more than happy to remind you of that anytime. In fact, I could even show you right now," he replied as he began to kiss the side of her neck.  
  
She murmured appreciatively before finally wondering, "What about our dinner reservations?"  
  
"How long will it take you to get ready?" he questioned between kisses.  
  
A low, throaty laugh escaped her lips. "Is that with or without distractions?"  
  
"Without," he chuckled.  
  
She thought for a moment. "Fifteen minutes."  
  
"Another fifteen to get to the restaurant, and our reservation isn't for an hour."  
  
"So, that gives us half an hour," she concluded with a grin.  
  
Brushing her hair back from her face, he laughed softly. "Think we can make the most of it?"  
  
"I think that's a definite possibility," she confirmed. Slipping her hand under the towel that was wrapped around his waist, she slowly began to pull him with her as she walked backwards towards the bed. Her eyes met his and, in a seductive whisper, she said, "Come here."  
  
*****  
  
After the waiter cleared their dessert plates, Mark reached across the table and gently took Elizabeth's hand in his. "Have I mentioned how absolutely radiant you look tonight?"  
  
"Mark," she blushed.  
  
"It's true," he assured her solemnly.  
  
She smiled softly. "It must be the effect you have on me."  
  
He just laughed in response. A moment later, the waiter returned and placed their check on the edge of the table. Reaching in his pocket, Mark withdrew his wallet and placed a credit card next to the check.  
  
A curious expression crossed Elizabeth's face as she caught sight of something in his wallet. "Let me see that."  
  
"What?" he questioned in confusion.  
  
"Your wallet."  
  
Passing it to her, he wondered, "What about it?"  
  
"I want to see the pictures you keep in here," she explained softly as she looked at the four photographs.  
  
"You've seen them before," he pointed out.  
  
"I'd forgotten which ones were here," she admitted. After a moment, she had to laugh. "You really have a thing for pictures of me when I'm looking my worst, don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Our wedding picture, and the picture a few hours after David was born," she explained. "I didn't look that great in either of them."  
  
"You don't like our wedding picture?" he questioned incredulously.  
  
A soft sigh escaped her lips. "It's not that I don't like it. I just wish I didn't look like an elephant in it."  
  
He lightly caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I know you wish we'd been able to have the wedding before you started to show. I'm sorry."  
  
"Mark, no. It's not your fault. Making sure you got better meant more to me than anything else. If I had it to do over again, I'd do it the same way," she said firmly. After a moment, she looked away. "I... I suppose it's just that when I always imagined our wedding, that wasn't quite the way I pictured it."  
  
"I know," he nodded understandingly. "Maybe we can do it right the next time."  
  
Looking back to him, she wondered, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Our fifth anniversary is coming up next year. We could renew our vows."  
  
She thought about this for a moment, then laughed. "I think you're forgetting one little kink in your plan."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Our discussion this afternoon," she reminded him with a grin. "There's a fairly decent chance I'll be pregnant again next April."  
  
He had to laugh. He hadn't even considered that. "Okay. We could always do it for our sixth anniversary."  
  
"I do like the idea though," she admitted quietly. "This time, Rachel, David and the baby could all be there."  
  
Nodding in agreement, he said, "That would be great."  
  
Looking back to the photographs, Elizabeth smiled and shook her head slightly. "I can't believe I let you talk me into taking this picture."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"This one." She pointed to a picture taken shortly after David was born. She was in a hospital bed, cradling the tiny little boy in her arms, with Mark seated next to them, his arm wrapped around Elizabeth's shoulders.  
  
"That's my favorite picture in there," he confessed.  
  
"Really?" she questioned in surprise.  
  
He took the picture from her, and a smile made its way across his face as he stared at it for a moment. "You look incredible here."  
  
"Please," she laughed. "I'd been in labor for twelve hours, I was exhausted and sweaty, my hair was nothing but frizz and I'd just had to wing my way through breastfeeding."  
  
He shook his head. "That's not what I see."  
  
"What do you see?"   
  
"The woman who made me the luckiest man in the world," he said as he looked into her eyes. "First, when she said I could be her husband, then when she refused to give up, even though I thought my life was over and then when she gave us the most wonderful little boy in the world."  
  
She swallowed hard to push back the lump in her throat as she felt the tears gather in her eyes. Softly, she whispered, "That is one of the most beautiful things you have ever said to me."  
  
"And I mean every word."  
  
Reaching across the table, she took the picture from him and looked at it one more time. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's not so bad."  
  
As the waiter stopped at their table to pick up the check and the credit card, Mark gave a polite nod before turning his attention back to his wife, who was now looking at the next picture.  
  
It was taken earlier that year at David's fourth birthday party. He was sitting in Elizabeth's lap as she helped him blow out the candles on the cake. Smiling at the memory, she wondered, "Do you remember how excited he was when we got to the dock and we told him his party was going to be on the boat?"  
  
"How could I forget? He talked about it everyday for a month afterward!" Mark laughed.  
  
"He was so happy when he realized Daddy and Rachel were there."  
  
"It's too bad your mother couldn't make it."  
  
"I don't know about that," Elizabeth commented warily. "Since Daddy was there, I'm not so sure it was a bad thing that Mother wasn't. Besides, David's spending time with her now, so it all worked out."  
  
Mark hesitated for a moment before he wondered, "Do you ever regret being so far away from your parents, that David can't see them more?"  
  
She considered this, then replied, "To be honest, I've never really thought about it. My life is here now, because that's where you and David are. I suppose there are times when I wish they were closer, but I've never really thought of it as a problem."  
  
"I was just curious. Sometimes... I guess I just wish I'd taken Rachel to San Diego more, I wish she could have gotten to know my parents."  
  
Smiling sympathetically, Elizabeth offered, "Well, she does seem to be getting to know my parents fairly well. Thursday night, Mother was telling me that she was really looking forward to seeing Rachel this weekend. Apparently they've been emailing each other quite a bit."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," she smiled, "and the last time I talked to Daddy he asked me all about what classes she'd be taking this year and what colleges she was considering."  
  
"College?" Mark questioned with a slightly sick expression. "Please. I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that she's dating."  
  
Elizabeth laughed as she looked at the final photo from her husband's wallet. "Yeah, but something tells me she's not going to be replacing you anytime soon."  
  
Mark smiled as he looked at the picture, which was taken earlier that summer when they spent a Saturday at Navy Pier during one of Rachel's visits. Rachel spent all morning eyeing the stuffed animals at one of the game tables. Mark finally won a ridiculously huge, four-foot, panda bear for her. The bear was still in the corner of Rachel's room at their house, namely because they could never figure out a way to get it to Saint Louis without buying it a seat on the plane or paying an outrageous amount for shipping. The picture showed Mark and Rachel sitting on a bench, eating cotton candy, with the bear between them.  
  
"I can't wait to see her tomorrow. It's been too long," he said quietly.  
  
"After she spends this week at soccer camp, you two will be able to spend some quality time together next week. You're taking off a couple days, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm planning to take off Thursday and Friday," he confirmed. "If things aren't too crazy, I might try to fit Wednesday in there, too."  
  
"You'll have a great time together," she assured him with a smile. "If you want, I can talk to David and let him know that even though you're off, he'll be staying in daycare so you can spend time with Rachel."  
  
"You don't think he'd be too upset?"  
  
"He has you all to himself most of the time. You only get to see Rachel a few days each month, plus this time in the summer and over the holidays. You need to make the most of that time, and I think I can help David understand that," she reasoned.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly, the look in his eyes letting her know that he was thanking her for much more than just agreeing to talk to David.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
*****  
  
Mark turned over in his sleep, and his arm stretched across the bed, expecting to find his wife. Not feeling her next to him, he awoke slowly and looked around the room. She was wearing a pair of hiking shorts and her back was to him as she pulled on one of his shirts, which she then buttoned and tied loosely at her waist.  
  
"'Morning," he said sleepily.  
  
"Hey," she replied with a soft smile as she turned around. "I didn't realize you were awake."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, she whispered, "Go back to sleep. I'm just going down to get breakfast."  
  
"Wait for me, and we can go down together."  
  
"I was going to get breakfast for both of us and bring it back up here," she clarified. "That way, we can have breakfast in bed, and avoid dining with Mitzi and James."  
  
"Good idea," he laughed.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him tenderly before saying, "Go to sleep. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Murmuring in agreement, he settled back into the pillow and pulled the quilt around his shoulders.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh softly as she headed for the stairs, remembering how David did the exact same thing when she came into his room in the middle of the night.  
  
Returning to their suite a little while later, Elizabeth carefully sat the tray she was carrying on the foot of the bed, then undressed and slipped beneath the sheets. She caressed Mark's cheek before kissing him softly. "Breakfast is served," she whispered.  
  
His eyes opened a moment later, and he smiled as they met hers. "What are we having?"  
  
"Cranberry waffles, fresh fruit and juice," she replied while pulling the tray closer.  
  
"Looks delicious."  
  
"I thought you might like it," she grinned.  
  
After tasting the first bite of his waffles, Mark confirmed, "These are excellent."  
  
"Very good," Elizabeth agreed. After a moment, she wondered, "Did you have anything planned for today?"  
  
"I heard there are a few antique markets nearby. I thought we could check those out before heading back to Chicago. It's been a while since we've added anything to our collection," he suggested, referring to the assortment of vintage medical books and instruments they had gathered over the years.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty much put on hold when David got to the point where he'd no longer nap while we looked around," she agreed wryly.  
  
"Not to mention the fact that we were afraid he'd break some ten thousand dollar antique, that we'd end up having to pay for," he laughed.  
  
"That reminds me," she said before taking a sip of her juice, "we promised David we'd bring him a present."  
  
"Maybe we can find something at the market," he suggested. "It's be great if they had a car for the train."  
  
"When are you going to let me see that?" she asked curiously, referring to the elaborate model train he and David had been building in the basemen for the past few months, and which was off-limits to anyone else until they finished it.  
  
With a coy grin, he replied, "We should have it done by Christmas."  
  
"Christmas?" she exclaimed in protest. "I have to wait four months."  
  
He just laughed. "Patience never was one of your virtues, was it?"  
  
She stared at him for a moment, before a smile slowly crept across her face and she countered, "If I recall correctly, you weren't complaining about that when we got back here after dinner last night."  
  
"No, I wasn't," he confirmed in a whisper as he reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek. A moment later, he pointed out, "You've got a little syrup on your chin."  
  
"Where?" she questioned softly.  
  
"Right here," he replied before lightly kissing her chin, then moving up to press his lips to hers.  
  
*****  
  
"Is that everything?" Mark wondered later that morning as he zipped up the duffel bag that was sitting on the bed.  
  
Glancing around the room one last time, Elizabeth confirmed, "Yeah, I think we got it all."  
  
Picking up the bag, Mark walked over to his wife and slipped his arm around her waist as they started down the stairs.  
  
"I had a wonderful time this weekend," she said with a soft smile.  
  
"So did I. We'll have to do this again sometime."  
  
"I like that idea," she confirmed.  
  
After checking out at the front desk, they walked out to the Expedition and began to load their bags.  
  
"Well, there you are!" a high pitched voice called out a moment later.  
  
Without turning around, Elizabeth's entire body stiffened and she hissed, "Mark, it's her. Hide me."  
  
Looking behind them, Mark saw James and Mitzi standing next to a new candy-apple red Corvette.  
  
"I was starting to wonder if you two left early," Mitzi commented as she walked over to them. "We haven't seen you since breakfast yesterday morning."  
  
"We were just making the most of our time together," Mark replied tightly as he closed the back door of the Expedition.  
  
"You know, I was thinking of how great it would be if the four of us could get together once we get back to the city. You know, just a little mini-vacation after a hectic week," Mitzi rambled.  
  
"Actually, that might be rather difficult for us," Mark began. "With our shifts at work, it's pretty hard to plan anything in advance. We never know when the hospital may need us."  
  
"Oh," Mitzi said, deflated, but only for a moment, "well, I'm sure we can work something out. James, give them your card."  
  
Heeding his wife's request, James reached in his pocked and withdrew a monogrammed silver case, from which he pulled a business card and passed it to Mark.  
  
"Thank you," Mark nodded, as he dropped the card into his shirt pocket.  
  
"Oh, and Elizabeth, if you give any thought to what we talked about yesterday in the dining room, don't forget James's office number is on there," Mitzi added.  
  
Before Elizabeth could reply, she felt Mark take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "I hate to cut this short," he lied, "but my daughter is flying into O'Hare this afternoon for a visit, so we really need to get going."  
  
"Have a safe trip!" Mitzi called as Mark opened the passenger door for Elizabeth. Once inside the vehicle, she closed her eyes, rested her head against the back of the seat and sighed.  
  
"You okay?" Mark wondered as he got in on the driver's side.  
  
Without opening her eyes, she said, "I will be, as soon as I can purge that woman's existence from my mind."  
  
He laughed as he started the Expedition and pulled away from the inn. "I actually noticed that she didn't blink once the entire time we were talking to her."  
  
Reluctantly, a smile spread across Elizabeth's face and she began to laugh. Looking to her left, her eyes met his and she whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"That's what I'm here for," he grinned.  
  
*****  
  
Mark turned the final corner and they started down the street towards their house, where Isabelle was sitting on the front steps watching David kick a soccer ball against the fence.  
  
Before Mark could come to a complete stop and shut off the engine, Elizabeth had unhooked her seatbelt and was opening the door. "Hi, Sweetheart!"  
  
"Mommy!" David exclaimed as he abandoned the soccer ball and ran towards her. "You're home!"  
  
"Just like we promised," she reminded him as she wrapped him in her embrace and kissed the top of his head. "Did you have fun with Grandma?"  
  
"Yea! We went to look at the stars and I saw Jupiter, and we went to the park and Barbara was there and I got to play with Frannie, and we made milkshakes, and she read to me, and we played games and we had lots and lots and lots of fun," he rambled on excitedly.  
  
"Sounds like you two had a very busy weekend," Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"It fun!" he repeated. "Can you and Daddy go away next weekend so Grandma can stay with me again?"  
  
Her face fell slightly, but she did the best she could to hide it and force a smile. "I think Daddy and I will stay home next weekend, but Grandma will be here for a while, so I'm sure you'll get to spend more time with her before she goes back to London."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Hey, Buddy!" Mark called as he finished unloading the Expedition and walked towards them.  
  
"Daddy! What'd you bring me?" David wondered as he ran towards his father.  
  
"What makes you think we brought you anything?" Mark teased.  
  
"'Cause you always bring me something."  
  
Mark pretended to consider this, then questioned, "Do I get a hug first?"  
  
"Yea!" David giggled as he threw his arms around Mark's neck.   
  
Pulling back, Mark asked, "So you and Grandma had fun this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you hear me tell Mommy what we did?"  
  
"Yes, I did, and it sounded very fun."  
  
Approaching them, Isabelle smiled. "How about you? How was your weekend?"  
  
"It was wonderful," Elizabeth confirmed.  
  
"I'm glad. You two deserved this time together."  
  
"Mother, thank you for staying with David. I hope he wasn't too much trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" Isabelle laughed. "He was an angel. And he's right, we did have a lot of fun. So, just let me know the next time you want to sneak away for a few days."  
  
"Isabelle, you'd better be careful," Mark warned with a laugh, "we just might hold you to that."  
  
Tugging on the leg of Mark's pants, David again inquired, "Do I get my present now?"  
  
"Is it okay if we wait until after we go to pick up Rachel? That way you can all open your presents together," Mark suggested.  
  
Reluctantly, David agreed.  
  
"Would you like to come with us?" Elizabeth wondered as she turned to her mother. "We were just going to drop off our things, then head for the airport on the off chance that Rachel's flight is a few minutes early."  
  
Isabelle hesitated, then wondered, "Are you sure you'd have room for me, with all of Rachel's things?"  
  
Laughing, Elizabeth replied, "Believe me, there will be plenty of room in Mark's 'tank.' I'll even ride in the back with Rachel and David."  
  
"Well, in that case, I'd love to come," Isabelle smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Mark balanced two grocery bags in one arm as he used his free hand to unlock the door. Behind him, Elizabeth and Isabelle each carried another bag of groceries, while David and Rachel pulled Rachel's luggage. Rachel's request for enchiladas had prompted a side-trip to the store on the way home from the airport.  
  
Finally opening the front door, Mark said, "Okay, everybody in."  
  
After taking the groceries into the kitchen and sitting them on the counter, Mark gently placed his hand on Elizabeth's back and said, "I'm going talk to Rachel while she settles in."  
  
"Okay," Elizabeth smiled softly. "I'll start dinner."  
  
Walking back through the dining room, Mark stopped before he reached the stairs and smiled. Rachel was standing patiently at the foot of the stairs, watching as David slowly lifted the large duffel bag from one step to the next.  
  
As he stepped behind his daughter, Mark quietly said, "I hope you weren't planning to have that bag upstairs before Christmas."  
  
Rachel turned to look over her shoulder and laughed. "I offered to help him, but he insisted on doing it by himself."  
  
"David, why don't you go help Mom put away the groceries, and I'll help Rachel take her things upstairs?"  
  
"But I've got it, Daddy," David argued.  
  
"David," Mark said in a warning tone.  
  
He pouted for a moment, then asked, "Can Rachel still play soccer with me?"   
  
"Yeah, just let her unpack first," Mark assured him. "We'll be back down in a few minutes, then you can play."  
  
As she entered her bedroom, Rachel immediately spotted the silk pajamas and cotton sleeveless dress lying across the foot of the bed. "Are those for me?"  
  
"Well, since they're in you're room, I think that's a pretty safe bet," Mark laughed. "Elizabeth went shopping last week, found those and thought you might like them. If you don't, or if they don't fit, or whatever, she said she can take them back."  
  
"No, they're great. I just hope they fit," Rachel said while taking a closer look.  
  
Mark leaned against the doorframe and watched his daughter for a moment before he wondered, "How are things at home?"  
  
She glanced quickly in his direction, then shrugged as she lifted her suitcase onto the bed. "Same old stuff. Jennifer does her thing. I do mine. As long as our paths don't cross, we're fine."  
  
"'Jennifer?'" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "When did this start?"  
  
"Come on, it's not like I do it when she's around," Rachel countered.  
  
"Are you two having problems?" he asked carefully.  
  
Turning around, she sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Just the usual."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"She'll go for weeks and I'll barely see her, just passing through the house or in the kitchen at breakfast. Then, she'll have this sudden revelation that she's neglecting me, then she'll want to control every detail of my life for a next week or two," Rachel lamented.  
  
After a moment, he offered, "I can talk to your mom if you want."  
  
"Don't bother. It's not worth it," she shrugged while staring at her hands. "She'll just get all defensive and somehow make it all out to be my fault. I've only got to make it through the next two years, then I'll be away at college."  
  
Crossing the room, Mark sat down on the bed next to his daughter. "Are you sure you don't want me to talk to her? I don't mind."  
  
Rachel smiled family. "Dad, it's okay. She was just in one of her smothering moods this week, so I'm glad to be out of there for a while."  
  
"Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you'll talk to me, let me know if things get to be too much. Or, if you don't want to talk to me, Elizabeth's here for you, too."  
  
"I know, Dad. But I'm okay," she assured him with a smile. "Come on, I'd get downstairs before David comes looking for me. I promised I'd show him a few new moves."  
  
"Okay," Mark agreed as they stood and left the room. "We should have dinner ready shortly."  
  
"Cool," Rachel replied before running down the stairs to find her little brother.  
  
Entering the kitchen, Mark wondered, "What can I do to help?"  
  
"Rachel, David," Elizabeth called before they went out the kitchen door, "please come back in before dinner is ready to wash up and set the table."  
  
"Can you call us just before it's ready?" Rachel inquired.  
  
"Sure," Elizabeth replied with a smile. Turning her attention to her husband, she then said, "So, did I hear someone offer to help?"  
  
"I'm all yours," he grinned.  
  
"Would you mind starting the rice?" she wondered. "The enchiladas are almost ready to go into the oven. Chicken for us, bean for Rachel."  
  
"Sounds good. Then I'll start on a salad."  
  
"Actually, if you would point me in the right direction, I'll set the table so Rachel and David can stay outside longer," Isabelle offered.  
  
"Sure. Napkins and place-mats are there, plates and glasses are in the cabinet there and silverware is in the drawer below the cabinet," Elizabeth explained as she pointed.  
  
Ten minutes later, Elizabeth placed the two baking dishes in the oven and closed the door before wiping her hands on the dish towel and walking towards the windows that overlooked the back yard.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Mark wondered softly as he stepped behind her a moment later.  
  
"Just how life seems to be almost perfect right now."  
  
*****  
  
THE END  
  
I'm sorry this piece has taken so long to post, but I do hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you think. Please send all comments and feedback to SixteenOzs02@yahoo.com LLP  
  
October 14, 2001 


End file.
